berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitch
Chicchi is the first Spirit Guts encounters as a young man and consequently, his first encounter with the supernatural. Chicchi is a Spirit of a flower in a small prison, and was always alone until she met Guts. Appearance and Personality Appearance-wise, she is roughly the same sort of shape and size as the Elf race, though she is a Spirit. Much like them, she possesses a childlike appearance, and a similar personality. Although shy and timid, she immediately gets along well with Guts and opens up to him, due to his ability to see her and his openness to her. She feels delight in helping others to the best of her abilities, to the detriment of her own being. Abilities As she is the Spirit of a flower, she possesses the ability to absorb the heat of sunlight and redirect the heat. She uses this ability to keep Guts warm in the cold prison. Her main power is to use the petals of her flower for healing; she uses this to heal Guts of his wounds. The drawbacks to this is limited to the petals her flower possesses, as they are also connected to her life. The Spring Blossoms of Another Day Chicchi first encounters Guts after his defeat in an event prior to the Band of the Hawk. Their first encounter in the small cold prison is awkward as she is timid of humans, and he is wondering if he is dreaming due to starvation and half freezing to death. The Spirit is curious enough to approach Guts and he in turn, for lack of anything better to do, talks to her, believing that she is probably an illusion of some sort, and assures her that he will not touch her flower. She introduces herself as Chicchi, and proclaims him her savior as Guts had previously killed and devoured a mouse which was about to do the same to the lone flower growing in the center of the prison between the stone tiles. Wanting to reward him, although she is unable to fulfill his request to open the cell door, she runs small errands for him as he is unable to move in his current state, such as gathering droplets of water with a petal, and transferring heat to him from the rays of the sun to keep Guts warm. Noticing he is bleeding, Chicchi plucks out petals from her flower and amazes Guts with her healing abilities which immediately take effect, as he is able to move. Chicchi tells Guts of her loneliness, wondering if he will leave her, as he is the only human in the prison to ever notice her, and other than the light of the sun, she is completely alone within the prison with no other company. Guts plays with her face for a moment, still wondering if she is an illusion of his weakness and remaining childhood, and gives his word he will take her with him to a field of flowers in bloom when he leaves. Overjoyed, she celebrates around Guts, getting the taciturn boy to smile, and swears to heal him of all his wounds as he is the only one who had ever found her. As Guts drifts off to sleep from the warmth of Chicchi, he listens to her talking about hoping she can find her friends or they can find her once outside, and Guts silently thinks they will. In the morning, Guts' fever is gone and his wounds are healed, but to his distress, Chicchi is gone and her flower is completely lacking of petals, as they had all been used up in healing Guts. Although Guts sees no sign of Chicchi after calling out to her, nevertheless, he uproots the leafless flower and secretly takes it with him out of the dungeon as he prepares for combat. During combat against the Lord's son, Guts takes strength from the flower on his body, and fueled by his vow to take her flower outside to where the others are, defeats the Lord's son and takes him hostage. However, the wind catches the plant placed at his collar, which Guts immediately reaches out to attempt to grasp. This action inadvertently saves his life as crossbow bolts hit the Lord's son instead of him. After the combat in which the man Martino who betrayed Guts earlier leading to his imprisonment and fight for his life returned to save him with his regiment, the flower is accidentally trod on by a horse. Despite this, he fulfills his promise to Chicchi and takes what is left of the plant to a field full of identical flowers in bloom and gives his silent farewells to the young Spirit still wondering if their encounter was real or a dream. Category:Characters